jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Soft
|namesake = ( single) |type = Close-Range Stand Evolved Stand Shared Stand |mangadebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle |seiyuu = (ASB/EoH) |destpower = A |speed = D-C |range = D |persistence = ? |precision = C |potential = A |stats = }} |colors = JoJolion }} is the Stand of Josuke Higashikata, originally belonging to Josefumi Kujo, featured in JoJolion. Appearance Soft & Wet is a humanoid Stand of a streamlined, robotic form, light in color, and similar in height to Josuke. On the top of its head is a five-pointed star bound with a circle. Horns roughly two-thirds the width of its head grow from the region of the ears, shaped as tapering pentagrammic prisms. It has round eyes, shaped as slotted screw heads; vertically dividing very small, slight, round pupils. Its face has a thick gap running from the top of the forehead past the bottom of the chin. Initially, Soft & Wet had large holes in the sides of its face, and shorter, lined "horns". The front of two broad plates covering its torso is cut like its face in the shape of a large anchor; as well as in a line beneath both arms and between the base of its back and shoulders. Its feet and hands are covered with plating, as are the sides of its hips and shoulders, both of which are shaped like sharp hearts and bear a five-pointed star. It has fine arms and legs, with dark, exposed ball-and-socket joints supported by short exterior cables. Its pelvis is bare and mechanical. The gaps in its plating reveal a deeper surface, covered in a fine pattern of horizontal ridges. An internal structure is visible at its profile, showing blocks approximating human centers of mass. The design was created to match up with Josuke's outfit, rather than its ability. Hirohiko Araki imagined a sailor's uniform combined with the flotation devices in a life vest.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Arakihttp://pastebin.com/2DsiaZLy In later chapters, its torso takes on a more 'heart-like' shape. It also gains a circular jewel under its neck, and its shoulder pads become triangular, jutting out of its shoulders perpendicularly. Its ears have also grown a bit longer since it first appeared. Soft & Wet is white and purple in the colored manga, but, is yellow and green in the video games adaptation of the series featuring it. Josefumi's bubbles were initially featureless. After his fusion with Kira, Josuke's bubbles now bear a five-pointed star, similar to Kira's bubbles, and appear to be a sort of fusion between two bubbles of different sizes. Personality Soft & Wet's Stand cry is "ORA ORA ORA ORA" similar to other members of the Joestar family, however every so often an "ORA" is switched to an "ARA". This could be the consequences of the fusion of Kira and Josefumi, being corrupted and altered. Abilities Soft & Wet is a humanoid close-range Stand. It possesses enhanced strength, demonstrated first when it breaks a large portion of an apartment wall with a single back kick, and is also capable of extremely rapid hand-to-hand combat. The extent of the damage it can inflict is limited, however, as it is unable to break rocks. Its strength in melee exchanges compared to other Stands has been further demonstrated in the brief encounter with Yotsuyu Yagiyama's Stand, I Am a Rock. Despite its volley of fast-paced strikes, Soft & Wet easily avoided and overcame it with a single 'Ora'-articulated strike.JJL Chapter 32: "I Am a Rock" (2) Bubble Generation Soft & Wet generates star-embedded floating bubbles, which must make contact with its target to work effectively. However, Josuke can control where the bubbles can fly, allowing him to send them where they are needed. The bubbles are actually comprised of tiny cords vibrating at super-high speeds, giving them the appearance of spheres.JJL Chapter 70: Rock Human and Rock Animal, Part 3 Josuke often takes direct advantage of his bubbles and their properties. The bubbles have some lifting power, allowing Josuke to envelop others like Yotsuyu Yagiyama in a giant bubble and lift them in the air,JJL Chapter 31: "I Am a Rock", Part 1 as well as help him reach vantage points. Josuke has also enveloped himself and allies with giant bubbles to take advantage of their situational protection. After undergoing equivalent exchange with Yoshikage Kira, bubbles produced by Soft & Wet gained aspects of his own bubble-generating Stand ability. As such, Soft & Wet's bubbles are divided into a distinct "Josefumi half" and "Kira half", with a visible seam connecting the two portions. Along with its regular stand-based bubble generation ability, Soft & Wet is able to make bubbles out of existing liquids. However, these bubbles can only be maintained briefly and lack the abilities of ones generated by the Stand itself. As the story has progressed, Josuke has developed this ability. Early in the story, he would often use one bubble, but later on, is shown conjuring dozens upon dozens with a quick flurry of strikes. Plunder Soft & Wet's signature ability is to "steal something from object and take it for itself", which works in conjunction with the bubbles. Josuke can thus steal aspects or properties of inanimate and living things. Said properties seem to also be smaller objects that come from a bigger object. Examples include: *A human's sight: After bursting near Joshu's eyes, Josuke's bubble completely blinds Joshu for a few seconds, making it appear that Joshu's eyes have popped. *The water contained in a human's body: With one bubble, Josuke covertly punctures several ~5mm holes in a woman's body in order to quickly drain her of water and provoke thirst. *Sound: Josuke steals the sound from a wall or a light switch, preventing any noise that would have been caused upon breaking it or turning it off.California King Bed (story arc) *His own facial hair: Josuke uses Soft & Wet while shaving his face when Hato and Joshu are in the bathroom as well. Soft & Wet's bubbles in the shaving foam pop onto Hato and Joshu's faces, planting Josuke's hair onto their faces instead.JJL Chapter 11: "Family Tree", p12-13 *A cat's fur: Seemingly without pain, Josuke removes the majority of a live cat's fur and relocates it, in the shape of a cat, in order to obscure the view of a security camera. *Friction: Josuke removes the friction from a floor, creating an ice-like slippery surface. *Smell: Josuke traps an odor and various into a bubble and has it attached to his foe Born This Way. When the bubble bursts, he can track down the Stand's user by smell and sound. *Small objects: Josuke when fighting the A. Phex Brothers filled his bubbles with screws and nuts to fire out upon bursting.Love Love Deluxe (story arc) The stolen objects can stay in the bubble and are still able to bust later (as shown with the bubble with the sound of the light switch). The exact quantity and type of object Josuke may steal, how long he may keep them, and how it is redistributed is currently undefined. According to Josuke, Soft & Wet's ability cannot be applied to himself. While used by Josefumi Kujo, this ability was described as "absorption". As Soft & Wet's original user, Josefumi had mastered his ability to the point that he could control it at an extremely precise level. This degree of precision with his Stand allowed for the creation of the grafted Locacaca branch; by absorbing and re-arranging matter from two plants with expert precision, Josefumi was able to fuse them together. First Bomb As previously stated, after undergoing equivalent exchange with Yoshikage Kira, Soft & Wet's bubbles become a hybrid of it's own bubbles and those of Killer Queen. These fused bubbles retain some aspects of Killer Queen's bubble-generation ability. These bubbles are able to pop with enough force to cause damage at close range, as seen when Josuke uses one to shatter Tamaki Damo's sunglasses. Josuke can also use this force to propel any small objects stored inside of his bubbles, seemingly with a degree of control over the direction they fly in. In addition to this, Josuke is able to injure opponents by popping bubbles which have been embedded under their skin, an ability that one of the A. Phex Brothers remarked bears a striking resemblance to the late Kira's own fighting style. During the fight against Urban Guerrilla and his pet Josuke utilized the full extent of the First Bomb by detonating bubbles he had previously buried underground. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= JJL Chapter 7 Tailpiece.png JosefumiS&W Coloured.png|Soft & Wet with its original user, Josefumi Kujo S&W_Uses_Branch_Grafting.png|Josefumi uses his Stand to merge two tree branches Soft&WetFirstAppearance.png|Josuke summons Soft & Wet for the first time S&W_jjl_color_v01_091.png|JJL Chapter 5 S&W_Kicks_Down_aWall.png|Soft & Wet kicks down a wall S&W_Stolen_by_CaliforniaKingBed.png|The Stand is stolen due to California King Bed's ability S&W_AttemptstoStop_BornThisWay.png|Trying to push back Born This Way rjojos-bizarre-adventure-part-008-jojolion-3793491.jpg|JJL Chapter 17 S&W_ORA_Barrage_Vol8`1.png|Pummeling Yotsuyu Yagiyama S&W_Uses_Traps_Yagiyama.png|Trapping the Rock Human S&W_Uses_Bubbles_to_Converse.png|Josuke using his Soap Bubbles to converse underwater softandwetch43.PNG|JJL Chapter 43 jjl_color_v11_132_133.jpg|Soft & Wet putting out the flames burning Karera S&W_Melts_From_VitaminC.png|Affected by Vitamin C's ability S&W_Uses_Carries_Hato.png|Soft & Wet carrying Hato away from Vitamin C's range S&W_Executes_Damo.png|Executing Tamaki Damo in the streets Soft_&_ShovelKnight.png|Soft & Wet fending off Blue Hawaii's attack with a shovel Gappy_shield_water.png|Using a bottle of water and its ability to create a bubble shield S&WBubble74.PNG|Creating a bubble by itself Yew Attack.png|Making bubbles and capturing English Yew to use against Poor Tom |-| Game= Soft&Wet ASB.jpg|Soft & Wet's Render in All Star Battle S&W eoh.png|Soft & Wet's Render in Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= Soft&WetSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue Canvas 4.jpg|Hirohiko Araki JoJo Exhibition: Ripples of Adventure Trivia *Originally, Soft & Wet was planned to have the ability to attach screws to things, but the ability was ultimately given to Nut King Call instead.JOJOVELLER Mini - Stand Comments *The fifth volume of JoJolion mentions that Hirohiko Araki loves drawing Soft & Wet's ears. *In a handful of early illustrations, Soft & Wet appeared with an early design that was eventually scrapped in favor of the current one. This design had significantly shorter ears, a series of holes bearing a slight resemblance to those of the Wall Eyes, and in one instance even a visible nose File:earlyS&W.png|JJL Chapter 1 cover page File:earlyS&W2.png|JJL Volume 2 character bio page References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:Evolved Stands Category:Shared Stands